project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Chatan's Floor
Chatan has the fifth floor in Alvaro's Tower. Welcome Or not. Mostly not because this is Chatan's place and she doesn't like people being in her ladycave. See picture for the 'bitch please'. Sometimes she'll try to physicall and verbally tell people to get out but this doesn't alway happen because the arrancar are far more into giving the 'what for' when it comes to their own freedoms, a lot like walking America's. Chatan never likes this but she puts up with it anyway because she likes Alvaro and hates the fraccion in the tower a little less than other arrancar, but not by much. It's doubtful she likes much of anything other than her own power and the power that Alvaro holds. Well. She likes tiny hollows for pets, if she can get any, but that's besides the point. The Front Upon first coming up to the fifth floor, one can find that there's a small indent in the wall to reveal that there's a large amount of bright, healthy ivy surrounding the deep green door itself. The handle and hinges of the door is a slightly tarnished, but still noticeable gold painted on. The door itself is a little scraped and somewhat damaged but it is still whole and very solid. The lock only responds to Chatan's and Alvaro's reiatsu, so anyone coming in would have a lot of trouble in the way of actually getting in. Of course, they could knock on the door since Chatan would be more than capable of hearing it through the floor. Upon first entering, one would see a large, circular fountain in the middle of the space in front of them as well as having to walk over a small bridge to get to the main area of the floor. The fountain itself is only a foot deep with several different water lillies and plants that are more water bound than most. It's made of concrete similar to seki-seki stone that keeps the hollow fish, small hollow frogs, and such, from being killed by high levels of reiatsu so that they can survive being around Chatan as well as anyone else that comes into the room. This water is melted as it comes down through the tower from Alvaro's room, making Chatan's floor a little lower than it should be, around the mid 80s fahrenheit. The roof has a slight mist that falls from above, evaporating about halfway through the air as it descends from the roof itself. There's a bit of reiatsu inside of the water since it's created by Alvaro's ice, which helps to nourish any of the hollow fish and other tiny hollow creatures in the room with her. It doesn't do anything to Chatan in the way of buffing her or anything like that. It has a small waterfall in it that leads on toward the center of the room but there is a large amount of trees and grass around the area as it moves on through the room itself. To the left and right, there are two connecting pools made of the same stone as the fountain. The water in this area is a round four feet deep and moves a bit lazily in areas as it doesn't have a lot of backforce to create swift currents. This way, it's safe for anyone to swim in it if they so wish to do that. Around the pools are four to six inch thick and very thick with leaves. They're normal oaks and dogwoods that can be seen in normal forests around the south, near New Orleans. Along with these trees, there are a few natural ferns and grasses that are unreasonably soft as they feed off of the reiatsu coming from the ice-water above them. There is one part of the roof in that area that is mostly open to the fake sun of Hueco Mundo so that the trees can be seen in a lighted area. This area is normally used for sunbathing, personal training and different things that Chatan may do to relax while she's in the room. The center of the floor itself is very impressive and looks a little strange in regards to the other areas in the place. There's a large, crystalline pool in the middle with a cliff hanging over the side of it where there's a small waterfall that leads into the pool itself. Beside the pool, there's a small beach-like area that has grainy brown and off-white sand with large boulders in various sizes from half-a-car size to a small basketball. The ivy from the door hangs down from the cliff to lick against the sand and, in some areas, the water itself. The Center The foliage in this area is rather thick but not impassable. There's a foot path that leads from the first fountain, around and toward the center where there can be found two huts that are on the cliff itself. These huts look very much like a normal beach hut with a straw roof, bamboo walls and porches on the outside. The doors are made of the same bamboo that covers the outside walls so that it looks much more as though it's hand made. On the porches, there are a couple of small chairs and tables that hold lamps with firefly hollows inside of them that glow at night. Hanging off of the eaves, she has small The huts themselves are rather modern on the inside with touches of antiquity. The second hut itself is nothing more than a large bathroom in one area. The inside of the bathroom has light bamboo paneling with a small second of slate grey rock circling the walls near the floor. The same rock is covering the floor which has an oval bathtub to the left of the door, near the wall. There's a square window in front of the bathtub that allows Chatan to look through to the lake outside along with a screen so that she can speak to someone standing out there while remaining decent to be seen. Right in the center, there's bamboo boards that run across the floor that allow for standing so that people won't slip on the rocks. The toilet itself is on the right of the door, blocked off from the bathtub so that other people can use it in peace without having to disturb anyone else that might be in the hut. As for lighting in the room, there's a smaller, higher window above the oval bathtub right near the eave that lets in a little light but there's another hollow firefly lamp that hangs in the center of the hut so that both areas are lighted rather well. It's very nicely ventilated so that the actual hut isn't full of steam from the running of hot water or other bodily functions. In the first hut, there's the basic living room with white furnishings and very little in the way of entertainment other than the books in the shelves and various items that Chatan has collected from the World of the Living. In that collection, she has a few items such as cell phones that she activates with her reiatsu, a small laptop that she knows how to use it, a stuffed owl that she keeps on one of the seat of one of the chairs in there. There are two normal windows on either side of the living room that show the pool of blue water as well as the forests beyond the huts. On the window sils there are a few hollow bone bead bracelets made by Chatan. On the walls, there are a few hollows masks that she has preserved; one with a tiger-like head and another with a head like a hammerhead shark. They were a couple of her first kills since becoming a fraccion and wished to keep them there as testaments of how she wishes to surpass her current power level. On the opposite wall from the front door, there's a door that leads to Chatan's room itself. The floor is raised about two feet away from the door with a two-step stair that leads to a graveled kind of tile on which her simple mattress sits, the same on which she had spent a night with Higosha. The bed is made up with white sheets and surrounded by foliage from outside that was potted and brought in. The walls are lined with stone like from the fountains and can allow Chatan anyone else in the room to sense anything outside. On the ceiling, there's an air unit that directly pumps air from Alvaro's room into her own so that she may sleep more soundly. This system leads down through the wall and under the dirt of her room and up to Alvaro's room. When he's gone, it's not nearly as cold as Chatan's used to and makes it rather difficult for her to sleep or relax. The Back As simple as it may be, the back sits behind a slight mountain where the most of the mist from the roof collects to run water to all of the areas of the floor itself. There are a large collection of waterfalls and over growth that helps the other tiny hollow creatures in this small ecosystem of a floor from collapsing. The trees and water back here are much cooler than it is in the front of the floor due to the fact that it's directly from the mist, it hasn't had to travel far away and is relatively newer than the rest. In the back, it's a bit darker than the bright center and front since the small mountain is in the way of the area, the overgrowth helps to darken it futher with how thick it is.